Karone
"Galaxy Pink!" Karone was the second ' Galaxy Pink' of the Galaxy Rangers, as well as the former villain Astronema. History Pre-''In Space'' Karone was born on the planet KO-35, and is the younger sister of Andros, the future Red Space Ranger. Along with Andros, she had dreamed of being a Power Ranger. However, she was unable to realize her dream when she was kidnapped as a child by the evil bounty hunter, Darkonda. Darkonda took her to be raised by Ecliptor to be evil, and she was named Astronema. Who was brought up to be the heir to the throne of Dark Specter, the grand monarch of evil. ''In Space'' :Main Article: Astronema For almost a year Astronema tried to destroy the Space Rangers. When Andros discovered Astronema's true identity, he did everything in his powers to reform her. He very nearly succeeded, even making her an honorary Power Ranger, until she was captured once again by Dark Specter and brainwashed. In the finale of Power Rangers: In Space (Countdown to Destruction), Andros destroyed the energy tube of the great wizard, Zordon. Once destroyed, it released a wave of purifying energy that eradicated all evil. This wave removed Astronema's programming, reverting her back to Karone. Restored, she returned to Earth with Andros and the other Rangers. ''Lost Galaxy'' Some time later, in the season Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, Karone, disguised as Astronema, was present on the planet Onyx when the Pink Quasar Saber was on auction, the Quasar Saber had previously been lost when its previous owner, Kendrix Morgan, had died to save Cassie. Karone stole the Quasar Saber and sought to return it to the space colony Terra Venture, where the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers were stationed. When she risked her life to protect the powerful weapon, the spirit of Kendrix appeared and saved her. Kendrix passed on the Pink Transmorpher, allowing Karone to become the second Pink Galaxy Ranger. She had finally achieved her dream of becoming a Power Ranger. During this time, Karone became bubbly and youthful, as her childish behavior was due to missing out on her childhood due to being Astronema. Karone remained the Pink Ranger until Terra Venture crashed on Mirinoi. She returned the Pink Quasar Saber to its altar, which resurrected Kendrix. Presumably, Karone is still living peacefully on Mirinoi, along with the native inhabitants and the refugees from Earth. Super Megaforce Melody Perkins has announced that she will reprise her role as Karone in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Her role as a Legendary Ranger is yet to be seen. Pink Galaxy Ranger - Lights of Orion= Zords *Wildcat Galactabeast Arsenal *Lights of Orion Armor *Quasar Saber *Transdagger - Beta Bow *Quasar Launcher }} Notes *She is the first known villain to be blood-related to a Power Ranger (to Red Space Ranger Andros). **As a Power Ranger, Karone is the only known Ranger to be blood-related to a Ranger from another season. *She was the first, and for a long time only, main villain to become a Power Ranger, reformed or otherwise. *Karone is the only known Power Ranger to receive her Ranger powers outside the season in which she was introduced, after Mighty Morphin. *Karone holds the record for being the shortest lived ranger, only lasting 14 episodes (not including extra rangers). She is also one of two rangers to not last an entire season; the other one being her predecessor, Kendrix Morgan. *Her morph is an edit of Kendrix's, only having her face pasted overtop of the original instead of having her own. *Unlike her teammates (and Rangers in general), Karone's ensemble is composed completely of black and silver. She wears only a pink headband or hair tie. *Karone wears a locket (that held pictures of her and Andros) that she wore both as herself and Astronema during Power Rangers In Space. She never was seen wearing it during Lost Galaxy, and instead wears a silver choker. *The writer of the Power Rangers: Wild Force episode "Forever Red," Amit Bhaumik, said in an interview on the Power Rangers Network website that he wanted to bring back Melody Perkins for a cameo appearance as Karone, as he felt she was one of the better characters on "Power Rangers". However, due to the episode's 22-minute running time, all intended cameos Bhaumik had planned, including Karone, was omitted from the final shooting script. *Karone is the second Pink Ranger to start out as a villain (via brainwashing), than was later reverted back to being good; the first being Katherine Hillard. See Also *Shibolena - Astronema's Sentai counterpart from Denji Sentai Megaranger *Kendrix Morgan - the original Pink Galaxy Ranger that Karone temporarily replaced after her death. Category:In Space Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Pink Ranger Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Galaxy Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Historic Rangers